Relatos Eróticos
by Nessie Yagamii
Summary: Serie de drabbles eróticos. Parejas variadas. /1. Todo por una infección de orina. (I) / Sora Takenouchi. / Advertencia: Sexo no consentido.


**¡Hola, hola! Aquí les traigo un fanfic recién salido del horno.** **Son una serie de drabbles que no tienen relación alguna con el anterior, aunque en algún caso puede que tenga una continuación. No les distraigo más, os dejo con el primer drabble.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Los relatos (drabbles) que aparecerán en el fic están basados en otra história.**

* * *

**Relato Erótico I: Todo por una infección de orina (I)**

Sora había sido muy afortunada ese año. Había ganado una de aquellas becas que le permitían pagarse una estancia en un país extranjero mientras aprendía un idioma y no cabía en sí de conteta cuando leyó la noticia. Su destino estaba claro, quería ir a Brighton, un entrañable pueblo al sur de Inglaterra, que en las fotos aparecía flamante. Rápidamente se puso a planearlo todo: el viaje, las clases de inglés y la estancia. La espera hasta el mes de julio se hizo larga, pero finalmente llegó el momento de disfrutar la estancia. Y allí estaba, allí llevaba ya una semana y se sentía totalmente integrada en el ambiente: había hecho todo tipo de amigos en la residencia y estaba disfrutando sus ratos libres para ver muchos sitios turísticos ya que el tiempo estaba espléndido. Era un verano para recordarlo, todo marchaba perfecto. O así debería haber sido.

No obstante, algo se torció al inicio de la segunda semana en Brighton. Nada más levantarse de la cama de la residencia el martes por la mañana, cuando el sol clareaba, notó que algo iba mal. Algo andaba mal en su cuerpo, notaba un malestar. Era raro, porque tenía la sensación de haber descansado muy bien toda la noche. ¿Podía ser la regla? Pero eso era imposible, le había bajado justo antes de venir a este país. La regla quedaba completamente descartada. Entonces, ¿qué podía ser?

Se deslizó en silencio de la cama, su amiga Mimi aún estaba dormida. Se dirigió al baño y una vez dentro se sentó encima de la taza del váter. El corto camino que había recorrido hasta el cuarto de baño le había causado dolor, un dolor que parecía concentrarse en sus partes más íntimas y en parte de la tripa. Mimi no entendía nada. De repente, sintió unas intensas ganas de orinar. Se incorporó para subir la tapa del váter, se bajó las bragas y se subió el camisón, sentándose con urgencia sobre el váter y se dispuso a dejar salir la orina. Al momento, le sorprendieron dos cosas: la primera fue ver que las braguitas que se había bajado tenían rastros rojizos que no podía explicar, la segunda y más importante, experimentar una sensación de intenso dolor mientras intentaba expeler la orina de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar pegar un chillido que despertó a su compañera. Estaba meando sangre.

- ¡Mimi, joder, mira esto! - Mimi ya se había despertado con el chillido y ya había entrado en el cuarto de baño, donde su compañera estaba haciendo pis sin ninguna privacidad aparente. Pero cuando vio lo que quería enseñar, Mimi lo entendió todo.

- Mira, esto es una putada. Sora, tía, tienes una infección de orina. - diagnosticó Mimi con un gesto de preocupación.

Sora ya era un mar de lágrimas. No entendía que le pasaba ni por qué, sólo quería dejar de sufrir.

- Haz algo, Mimi… - pidió suplicante Sora.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Tenemos que ir al médico, vamos, no hay otra opción. Hoy nos saltaremos las clases, te acompañaré.

- No, de ninguna manera - replicó la enferma. - No estoy tan mal como no poder valerme por mí misma. Puedo coger el autobús o un taxi perfectamente para llegar al hospital. No tienes por qué perder clase por mí, anda.

- Pero si lo hago por ti, Sora.

Pero no podía convencer a su amiga, que siguió insistiendo en que podía ir perfectamente sola al hospital. De tal forma que Mimi se empezó a arreglar, porque no quedaba mucho para el inicio de las clases de ese día.

- Bien, daré aviso de que hoy no podrás ir. Voy tirando. Si te pasa cualquier cosa y tengo que ir a ayudarte, no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale? - A Mimi le daba algo de pena su amiga. Sabía lo atractiva que podía resultar para los hombres y siempre le entraba la paranoia de que pudiera pasarle algo, de que quisieran aprovecharse de su cuerpo. Pero mientras revisaba el contenido de su bolso y metía el móvil, se dio cuenta de que ese tipo de pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar.

- Espero que te atiendan en nada y te mejores, ¿ok?

- Gracias Mimi, nos vemos luego - Mimi cerró la puerta y salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras para coger el autobús.

Sora empezó a considerar su situación. Seguía sintiendo muchas ganas de orinar, aunque ya sabía lo que ello conllevaba. Sin embargo, no consideraba posible llegar hasta el hospital teniendo tantas ganas de hacerlo. Se contuvo el dolor mientras orinaba una vez más lo que no había tenido valor de terminar antes. Definitivamente, aquello era horrible. Sora se desnudó y se metió a la ducha. El agua caliente empezó a salir al de poco tiempo, se alegraba de no tener problemas de ese estilo en la residencia.

Cuando salió de la ducha, el agua aún corría por las formas de su cuerpo. A Sora le gustaba mirarse en el espejo desnuda antes de ponerse la toalla. Se miró a sí misma, siempre se gustaba mucho. Y es que había que decir que era muy guapa. Su cara era de gestos tiernos, tenía unos preciosos ojos color zafíro y un pelo anaranjado de nacimiento. En cuanto a su cuerpo, era de talla mediana tirando a bajita. Sus pechos eran normalillos, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba sacar a presumir era su culo, que enfundado en unos vaqueros prietos era de lo más atractivo. También sus piernas eran duras, de infarto, con medias sacaba a relucirlas muy bien. Sin duda, Sora estaba orgullosa de su cuerpo, pensaba mientras se lo secaba con la toalla. El dolor de sus partes inferiores no mitigaba, así que decidió acabar su show narcisista, vestirse y ponerse en marcha rápido.

Ni siquiera paró a desayunar. Eligió ropa algo ligera porque el día se presentaba caluroso. Se vistió con una camisa de lino blanca con botoncitos dejando un poco de escote, unos pantalones cortos a la altura de las nalgas, unas medias y unas botas graciosas con borla. Rápidamente cogió el bolso y se dispuso a salir al hospital. Pensó que quizás debería haberle acompañado su amiga, andar le costaba un poco porque le hacía mover su zona dolorida. Pero apenas tendrá que andar, iría en algún tipo de transporte hasta el hospital. Sora salió tan apresurada de su habitación que no vio que se había dejado el móvil en la mesita de noche.

Era la típica hora punta de las mañanas. Sora vio acercarse el autobús que le llevaba al centro, pero estaba tan abarrotado que se dio cuenta de que no podría sentarse, lo cual era una desventaja. Si podía sentarse notaría menos el picor. Por tanto decidió recurrir a un taxi, que solían circular libres por la ciudad durante todo el día. Sólo tuvo que esperar tres minutos hasta que pasó uno con la luz verde indicando "FREE". Levantó la mano para que se detuviese y se acercó a la ventanilla del taxi. El taxista era un hombre grandote, de unos 40 años, negro y con gafas de sol. Sora explicó en inglés que quería ir al hospital con cierta urgencia y se montó junto a él.

Si el taxista no llevara gafas de sol, la chica hubiese podido ver que había lanzado una lujuriosa mirada a todas las partes del cuerpo de Sora. El pobre hombre llevaba mucho calor y era la primera chica cachonda que montaba en su coche en varios días. Sin que la inocente chica se diese cuenta, cogió la licencia que llevaba expuesta al público y la escondió debajo del asiento. Ella no iba muy atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, parecía tener mala cara y cerraba los ojos, como si le doliese algo. Después de todo, quería ir al hospital, recordó.

El taxi arrancó en dirección al centro. Sora no hablaba nada. Casi en cada calle el taxista aprovechaba para mirar los potentes muslos de la cliente que iba a su lado y no podía más, en cualquier momento iba a desarrollar una erección de caballo. Necesitaba montar a esa preciosidad extranjera.

Llegar al hospital no le llevó más de siete minutos. El hospital estaba abarrotado como casi todos los días, pero disponía de un parking subterráneo libre a clientes. El taxista le comentó a Sora que podía dejarle debajo y coger directamente el ascensor a planta, que era considerablemente más rápido que la entrada principal. Sora aceptó y el taxista no comprendió cómo ella se podía creer semejante mentira. El coche bajó la cuesta y se metió en el parking. No había mucho sitio en la primera planta, pero en las siguientes había algún hueco. Sorprendentemente el taxi bajó hasta la cuarta, donde estaba casi todo vacío.

A Sora le parecía raro bajar hasta tan abajo, que además estaba desierto, pero no iba a contradecirle. El taxi aparcó en un lugar bastante recóndito del parking, entre dos columnas y una pared que era difícil de ver desde otro sitio. El taxímetro con el coche detenido marcaba 1150 yens, que a la chica le pareció caro pero no quería perder tiempo protestando debido a su estado. Sin embargo, al tenderle el dinero al taxista, este no parecía tener mucha prisa en coger el dinero y dejarla salir.

El conductor negro había preparado la violación de la extranjera a la perfección. Con un ademán apartó el dinero de su vista y con la otra manaza enorme agarró fuertemente el muslo de Sora.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la atónita chica.

Sin embargo, el taxista no quería dar muchas explicaciones. Cogió la toalla que usaba para limpiar el coche y se la metió con fuerza en la boca, gamuza que estaba asquerosa de aceite, todo hay que decirlo. Sora gritó, pero la gamuza almohadillaba bien sus chillidos que ahora parecían murmullos, y con un golpe en la cabeza que le propinó el negro después se quedó muy atontada. La otra mano del negro agarró el muslo con tanto fuerza que desgarró la media en tiras. Él tenía toda la fuerza que a ella le faltaba, se iba a quedar con todo lo que él quisiera mientras la violaba. Incluso con su virginidad.

Al negro le excitó mucho romper la media de Sora y desgarró la otra con idéntica fiereza y con gran cara de lujuria. Los potentes brazos del negro no dejaban a Sora mucho lugar para moverse. Aquella zona del parking era oscura porque los fluorescentes parecían estar fundidos. No parecía haber escapatoria para la pobre extranjera.

El negro ya se había fijado en el escote que salía tímidamente de la camisa blanca de la muda Sora. Procedió a quitársela, con demasiada fuerza porque dos botones se saltaron, mientras la pelirroja miraba toda la operación con terror, vio como su sujetador blanco quedaba fuera de su cuerpo y dos manos negras como el carbón cubrían sus pechos y los masajeaban sin ningún tipo de pudor… Ella se sentía fatal, no podía protestar y tampoco podía moverse gran cosa en ese asiento y con la mole que tenía encima. Sus tetas se balanceaban al ritmo de su agresor, que pellizcaba sus pezones sin delicadeza e incluso se llevó un pecho a la boca, llena de saliva. Sora quería morirse de la vergüenza, pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Ahora estaba cubierta solo por su pantaloncito corto, ya que las medias estaban desgarradas por el frente. El taxista se cansó de repente de sus blancos pechos y decidió explorar el piso de debajo de su cuerpo. Tuvo algo de delicadeza al no romper también el pantalón: le quitó ambas botas y deslizó por las piernas el pantalón con los restos de las deshilachadas medias, y tiró todo ello al asiento de al lado. A Sora ya sólo le quedaban puestas las braguitas, parte del pelo le cubría los pechos de una forma muy sexy. El negro la rodeó con sus brazos y la tiró a la parte de atrás del coche, donde no tardo en reunirse con ella- Sora intentó quitarse la gamuza de la boca pero el violador no se lo permitió, como tampoco pudo conseguir evitar que le quitase las braguitas blancas que tapaban su sexo. El hombre cogió la tela por ambos lados y tiró de los extremos, pasándolos por los fuertes muslos de Sora que pugnaban por mantener cerrada la entrada a su rajita. No lo consiguió, porque la resbaladiza ropa se escurrió fácilmente por la presión del negro y así fue como Sora quedó totalmente desnuda debajo del taxista, con una bayeta metida hasta la garganta, unos pechos machados de saliva y un coñito con vello pelirrojo que contaba sus últimos segundos antes de ser perforado.

Sora profería grandes gemidos amortiguados ante el inminente momento de su desfloración. Pero el negro tenía tal excitación que era imparable. En relativamente poco tiempo se deshizo también de su uniforme de taxista y al quitarse los calzoncillos reveló una erección grotesca que no podía ocultar más. Tenía un rabo enorme negro, de más de 20 cm y grueso como el antebrazo de la pobre Sora, en la base cubierto por una gran mata de pelo y con dos cojones enormes que colgaban.

El negro le metió la mano en el conejo sin miramiento y le dio un par de amplias frotadas en su pubis, metió uno de los grandes dedos como morcillas dentro de su intimidad pero lo sacó rápido, quería remplazarlo por su gran falo impaciente. Y más aún, había notado un himen delicado dentro de esa flor. No era la primera vez que se follaba a una turista incauta y poco precavida que se había metido sola en su taxi, ni la primera sin estrenar, pero hacía bastante tiempo que no le tocaba una virgen de tan buen ver. Estaba buenísima, aunque no era capaz de calcular muy bien su edad. Tenía un precioso y cerrado coñito. Sin duda esa visión y todas las sensaciones le acompañarían durante bastante tiempo…

Separó ampliamente las piernas de la extranjera para hacer sitio a su tremenda polla y se preparó para dar comienzo a la perforación de la inocente pelirroja. Era consciente lo mucho que iba a gritar la chica al recibir una desvirgación tan dolorosa, pero le traía sin cuidado porque no iban a oírles. Y el dolor, pues que se jodiera. La follada tenía que ser rápida, porque a pesar de estar relativamente aislados alguien podía pasar y aparcar cerca.

Con una manaza separó los labios carnosos y virginales del coñito de Sora mientras con la otra cogía su potente verga y la enfilaba al interior de su sexo. Los ojos de Sora adquirían una expresión del más puro horror mientras el falo separaba físicamente sus labios vaginales y se colaba dentro de ella, en su intimidad celosamente guardada, ya comenzaba a sentirlo porque le abría por dentro, la dilataba…

El negro se apresuró y no se detuvo cuando topó con el himen que impedía que el resto del gigantesco pollón entrase dentro de la hembra, así que lo rompió de una brutal estocada. La fina membranita virginal de Sora se convirtió al momento en un desgarro de sangre. Al momento, Sora se retorció literalmente de dolor y empezó a hacer aspavientos mientras las lágrimas lubricaban el trapo que le cerraba la boca; pero no por ello el negro dejó de empujar a la puta hasta que sintió que su pene encajaba dentro de la vaginita recién desvirgada. El aparato del negro estaba tan duro que eso sólo incrementaba el dolor que ella soportaba. Sus paredes vaginales apretaban con inusitada fuerza la polla negra que acababan de recibir, mientras cierta cantidad de sangre caliente emanaba de sus entrañas y le recubría el gigantesco miembro. Sintió como su grueso y caliente pollón apretaba el útero de la extranjera, y acto seguido empezó un violento movimiento de mete y saca, acompañado de bufidos que profería la pelirroja. La putita estaba excesivamente apretada, pero él se encargó de abrirla a base de rudas estocadas, lo cual escocía el sexo de Sora hasta límites insospechados. Romper violentamente la virginidad de una chica así no le iba a ocurrir todos los días.

El negro estaba muy excitado, sus movimientos de follada hacían que el taxi entero se balanceara a su ritmo en aquella oscura parte de garaje que estaba siendo un infierno para la enferma Sora. Experimentaba una insospechada sensación de placer al follarla, al cubrirse con su enorme y negro cuerpo el delicado cuerpo diminuto de la chica, dilatando su vagina, agarrando con violencia sus pechos para acompañar a sus acometidas y sintiendo la sangre empapando la matriz, aunque dentro de poco tendría otro líquido más caliente.

Sora quería morir del dolor de aquel falo enorme que la abría por dentro, partiéndola en dos cada vez más al fondo en cada movimiento. Movimiento que se acrecentaba por momentos, cosa que Sora no quería ni imaginarse. Y es que el negro violador estaba llegando al clímax, se movía de forma más descontrolada, volcándose sobre el pálido cuerpo de la hasta hace poco virgen cada vez más rápido. Sentía como sus cojones negros se revolvían con placer, como una sensación calurosa atravesaba su candente polla a la vez que desgarraba la vagina de Sora. Ya no aguantaba más, pegó un último empujón brutal hacia el útero mientras sentía como se corría. A la vez emitió un grito exorbitadamente alto, un gruñido de placer mientras agarraba con fuerza a la chica presionándola contra el fondo del asiento. Sora, asustada, solo pudo permanecer impotente y muda ante el cambio de ritmo, ante la sensación de una polla clavándose hasta lo más hondo de su intimidad, y que de repente comenzó a lanzar chorros de un líquido hirviendo que se conjugaba con sus heridas paredes vaginales, empapándolas, salpicándolas, quemándolas… Sora se sentía llenada de un denso semen que corría lenta pero implacablemente por su cavidad desvirgada hacia el útero, donde la fertilizaría irremediablemente dejándola preñada. Parecía como si el esperma fuera inagotable, como si el negro no dejaría de expulsar semen y ese momento fuera eterno, mientras aún continuaban algunas sacudidas vejatorias contra su pubis. El semen se disolvía en ella, penetraba hirviendo sus partes más intimas dejando la semilla del negro. Finalmente, el negro hizo más lentos sus movimientos y retiró un poco el pene de la profundidad del coño lleno de sangre y semen, dejándolo a la apertura, mientras aún mantenía su peso sobre la chica y resoplaba por el intenso ejercicio de destrozar a aquella mujercita. La miró con puro deseo, mientras Sora seguía casi inmóvil, con el trapo metido en la boca y sus ojos con ya abandonada expresión de horror, sustituida ahora por resignación y lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara y llegaban hasta sus manoseadas tetas. Sora quería morir…

Él decidió salir de ella, su verga estaba perdiendo rigidez pero aún goteaba líquido blanco que estableció una curiosa línea entre sus dos sexos. La chica sintió como su sexo estaba lleno a rebosar de la semilla del invasor y sintió como de derramaba hacia fuera y salía mojando los labios externos, un gesto realmente obsceno, y en esa salida se acompañó de sangre virgen. Una bella cascada. El espectáculo era tremendo para encender la libido de cualquiera.

Sin embargo, el negro perdió el interés tras desvirgarla y correrse dentro de ella. Se vistió y tuvo la delicadeza de lanzar las prendas de ella a su cara, signo de que podía ir vistiéndose. Sora aún aquejada pero al menos ya libre y follada, se quitó la asquerosa gamuza de la garganta y tosió un par de veces. Miraba con gran desconsideración y odio al taxista que le violó y ahora ocultaba su desnudez en su uniforme. Agarró su bolso y cogió una compresa, con la que se limpió el chorretón de fluidos que salía de su sexo, pero pensó que también debería limpiarse por dentro tan rápido como fuera posible, quien sabía si ya no era tarde. Se puso de nuevo las braguitas y ya empezó a sentirse algo mejor, en la medida que puede mejorar una cuando ha sido brutalmente desvirgada y sigue dolorida por el brutal sexo y una infección que no deja de acrecentarse. Se puso el resto de sus prendas, pero tuvo que tirar las medias porque estaban destrozadas sin remedio. Dios mío, pensaba ella, yo no quería esto… Lo único que no podía disimular ahora mismo eran sus lágrimas.

Tenía que denunciar a ese puto negro. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en todo el trayecto no había visto su licencia, que normalmente debería figurar en el salpicadero. Estaba segura de que él lo había hecho aposta. El negro se fijó en que ya se había vestido, salió del taxi y abrió la puerta de atrás para sacarla. Sora se negó a salir y amenazó con su intención de denunciarle, pero el negro pasó de oírla. Sora no iba a conseguir luchar contra ese negraco y arrebatarle la licencia, con lo que su única oportunidad sería ver la matrícula del coche para identificarle. Pero el negro parecía preparado para ello. Inmovilizó a Sora de nuevo con sus potentes extremidades y sacó de un bolsillo una pieza larga de ropa que con facilidad anudó a la cabeza de la chica. Sora pataleaba desesperada pero su fuerza no podía compararse a la del negro. Recibió de él también un golpe tremendo en la espalda que la dejó retorcida de dolor en un suelo duro que ya no era el del blando asiento trasero del coche. Mientras intentaba recomponerse, y sobre todo quitarse la mordaza de los ojos para poder ver, oyó como un coche cercano se encendía y comenzaba a arrancar. A duras penas se quitó la venda, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue al taxi, metiéndose por la rampa que daba acceso al piso superior y saliendo fuera de su vista para siempre.

- Joder, ¡serás hijo de puta! - gritó una Sora que se hallaba sentada, completamente sola en aquella lúgubre planta del parking. Pegó algún grito más de rabia acompañado de llantos, y recogió sus rodillas tapando su cara mientras intentaba lidiar con su enfado. Se sentía timada, violada… la había desflorado un desconocido que le había causado gran dolor… ¡violada en su primera vez! Ella que quería conocer un galán guapo, alguien a su altura, siendo como era una preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes. No podía concebir nada peor. Pero la pobre no sabía que era pronto para pensar en cosas así todavía.

Sora, tras pasar algunos minutos en el suelo como mujer sin honra, decidió que debía recomponerse e ir a la consulta, que para algo había ido al médico. No podría denunciar a ese demonio negro porque no tenía ni un solo dato suyo, y con tantos taxistas negros como habría en esa ciudad iba a ser una tarea poco menos que imposible. Así que sólo le quedaba afrontar la vida con valentía. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de que la habían violado cuando le quitaron el virgo, procuraría que fuese su secreto. Cogió el bolso que yacía al lado suyo, se levantó, y fue consciente de varios dolores en su cuerpo: no solo la infección y la violación afectaban a sus partes bajas, también le dolían las nalgas y las tetas por los ataques sexuales del negro y el golpe que le propinó en la espalda. Estaba casi hecha polvo. Pero buscó la salida y se dirigió hacia ella andando con la mayor dignidad que pudo. Encontró un letrero luminoso que le condujo a las escaleras para salir del parking.

A cierta altura de las escaleras, Sora encontró un baño y se metió rápidamente en el de mujeres. Cerró la puerta del váter, se sentó sobre la tapa y se quitó los pantanlocitos y las bragas, para revelar su coñito recién desvirgado. Le dolía horrores, no solo por la violación sino también por la infección por la cual se encontraba allí. Separó con sus dedos los labios de la vagina y se metió un dedo para examinar su sexo. Le repugnó sacarlo mojado de semen con trazos de sangre disuelta, tenía que hacer algo por limpiar su coñito porque muy probablemente el médico iba a echarle un ojo. Otro pensamiento la aterrorizó, el de quedarse preñada. Pero decidió ser más práctica y no pensar en ello, lo primero era limpiar su sexo por dentro. A falta de una ducha, se dedicó a tomar papel higiénico y a pasarlo por dentro de su intimidad desgarrada. El tacto del papel era áspero y sentía dolor al pasarlo por dentro de su sexo, mientras se impregnaba de denso semen. Todas las pasadas del papel higiénico manchado las tiraba al váter y cogía un nuevo remanente de papel. Tras unas dolorosas pasadas creía haber eliminado la mayor parte de la humedad, aunque no podía llegar al útero y era posible que si el semen había llegado hasta allí, aparte de dejarla embarazada casi con seguridad, podría resbalar durante el resto del día de nuevo hacia su vagina. Dedicó un último trozo de papel a recorrer con él las paredes vaginales, que escocían por el dolor de la penetración vigorosa del duro miembro del negro, en un intento por borrar los últimos rastros de semen y sangre virgen. Se ayudó saliendo al lavabo y pasando un papel algo humedecido, y cuando vio que al menos ya no había rastros rojizos se alegró un poco. El agua del grifo venía bien para aliviar el escozor de su coñito. Tras la operación lavado, Sora aprovechó para arreglarse un poco, colocarse bien las prendas y peinarse. El maldito negro había roto algunos botones de su camisa blanca, pero no era momento de pararse en detalles. Abandonó el baño una vez se hubo arreglado lo mejor que pudo.

Buscó el móvil para contarle a Mimi sus penas pero no lo encontró. Eso era horrible, ¿dónde lo había perdido, en casa, se lo habría robado el negro? Pero lo importante, más que el móvil, era poder oir la voz de su amiga. Y eso no era posible...

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el primer drabble (es largo)? Éste fic lo actualizaré cada dos días, y la próxima actualización será el 10/02/2013.**

**PD' ¿Qué niño elegido o niños elegidos quieren que protagonice el siguiente relato erótico?**

**PD2' _No olviden dejar un review ;)_**


End file.
